Gabe
Character Outline Gabe is a reserved young man, albeit usually content and feeling well. He enjoys dementia anime, baking, and amateur entomology. While not as mentally troubled as his friend group, he does have problems of his own (mostly revolving around his home life). History Gabe is the first child of Norman and Analyn, and older brother to Saul. He was born to a quite poor family somewhere in eastern Bahay City. After his birth, his mother became addicted to the painkillers prescribed to her. Given they were opioids, she soon turned to heroin. By the time that Gabe was able to speak, she was running out of ways to get more painkillers. Which lead to her getting impregnated by a hobo so she would need more from the hospital. Soon after, Saul was born, and Gabe was beginning school. In school, Gabe attempted his best with what he had, realizing that if he were to get a scholarship anywhere, he'd be able to flee his home. While his brother was busy doing drugs and getting into streetfights, Gabe studied and ended up getting a scholarship to a run down college. He took the offer up immediately. From there is when he met Morgan, whom was his dorm mate and unofficial best friend. Morgan then introduced Gabe to Adonis, and 'slyly' tried to hook them up. However, this didn't work whatsoever. After this is when Gabe met Layla in the rain, and afterwards is when the Laybriel timeline begins. Phase 1 Being the pinnacle character of Phase 1, a majority of the character development in this phase were revolved around him. It is here that his troubled home life was revealed, and he received the most attention during this period. His personality, however, mostly stays the same throughout the phases. Phase 2 During this phase, Gabe stays a relatively stable character. Despite being the main character, he mostly serves as a vessel for the story to progress and reveal more about other characters. Phase 3 Not much is revealed about Gabe during Phase 3, given it's currently running and the beginning event does not involve him. However, it seems his character has remained the same. New Day In the New Day timeline, Gabe doesn't meet up with Layla in the rain. Therefore, the two never sprout a relationship, instead being replaced by Adonis. While not being in a romantic relationship with Layla, the two remain close friends, somewhat akin to the relationship Adonis and Layla share in the main universe. Portrait In the Portrait timeline, Analyn never became addicted to her painkillers. Hence, Saul is never born, and hence Gabe's personality is shifted. He becomes more outgoing, and overall less restrained by his home. Since he was never bullied for his economic status, he grew up relatively safe from harm. Relationships Layla Layla is Gabe's romantic partner and best friend, and the two share their lives together. Gabe has helped Layla through her bulimic and self deprecating episodes, and in turn, Layla has helped Gabe through his familial issues. The two play off of each other and bring the best out of themselves in the process, which leads to both comedic and emotional value. Morgan Morgan is Gabe's closest thing to a childhood friend, having met in college. Despite how often the two butt heads, they are in actuality good friends who care for each other. Adonis Despite the fact they were shoved together in college, the two have at the very least a kind admiration for each other. Such as in the events of Red Night, Gabe does show some concern for Adonis' well being, albeit not as much as Layla. Saul Saul, despite being Gabe's brother, has a relatively distant relationship with him. When they do get together, it tends to be tense, as seen in Drama. They grew apart as they grew older, originally being somewhat close (being brothers). However, as Saul grew more violent, and Gabe more quaint, they ended up straying into their own paths, possibly even avoiding each other. Trivia * Gabe has an affinity for an old anime titled Neo Kyoto Power Blast!, which he watched as a kid and loved. This is also where he found his first waifu, Hime Momo. * Gabe has a leather fetish. * In college, Gabe had an entire binder dedicated to analyzing Neon Genesis Evangelion. However, he was incredibly disappointed to hear most of the symbolism was just to look cool. * Gabe has a tattoo of a dragonfly on his right wrist, on the area where one would check their pulse. * Gabe collects dragonfly exoskeletons and has a small display hidden under the bed. He reportedly has about 16, and likes to believe that Layla doesn't know about it. * Layla, in fact, ''does ''know about Gabe's dragonfly collection.